


a little christmas cheer

by Sumi



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Some Christmas traditions are easier to partake in than others; at least when it comes to Gladion.For Moon and Lillie, it's the exact opposite.





	a little christmas cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



“An hour,” Gladion muttered, eyes narrowed on Moon and Lillie. “I’ll keep it on for an hour and then it’s coming off.”

They gathered at Moon’s place in Iki Town to celebrate the holidays. Moon found time off Champion duties, while Lillie was able to travel back to Alola from Kanto. Her and Gladion’s mother remained there because her recovery was still ongoing.

In order to get into the holiday spirit, Lillie brought along a few Christmas themed hats. Moon grabbed one for herself and Hau who would be making his appearance with peppermint and gingerbread flavoured masaladas any moment now. Gladion quickly refused until Lillie convinced him otherwise.

Moon tried to stop herself from smiling, but it was impossible-- especially for her. “Could we get a picture?”

“... one.”

Somehow, Moon’s smile grew even wider. First her and Lillie would get the picture of Gladion and then the mistletoe, which was Moon’s favorite Christmas tradition of all.


End file.
